potion_commotionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sharkbyte
Sharkbytes are little green pixelated sharks hidden across the map. There are 50 in total, and collecting all of them gives you the “Sharkbyte Hunter” badge. ='Quests'= Sharkbyte Dream from Dreaming Statue - “Collect 20 Sharkbytes” Sharkbyte Illusion from Dreaming Statue - “Collect 35 Sharkbytes” Sharkbyte Hunter from Hot Air Balloon- “Collect 50 Sharkbytes” ='Key For Guide'= (§)-''Requires use of a Super Potion'' ($)-''Requires use of a Speed Potion'' (~)-''Requires use of a Jump Potion'' (#)-''Requires use of an Invisibility Potion'' *-''Alternative to (~); Can be achieved by stacking players'' @-''Normally requires Jump Potion (~), but with precise jumping can be reached without such potion'' ='Locations'= 1.'To the immediate right of the lab entrance. Easy to spot. '''2.'Inside the far right dumpster in the right side of the lab. '3.'Inside the tent in the Pet Shop. '4.'On the top of the 1st Floor on the left side of the lab. Jump onto the zombie to get on top of the 1st Floor, then walk to the left side of the lab. '5.'Behind the Fake Scientist. Go to the left side of the lab in the corner, then make a right. '6.'On a grassy platform behind the lab. Go to the right side of the lab in the corner, climb the ladder, then drop down onto the platform. '''(§) 7. On a steel platform behind the lab. Go to the right side of the lab in the corner, climb the ladder, then use your Super Potions to parkour up the platforms until you reach the platform with the Sharkbyte. (§) 8.'On top of the antenna. Follow the exact same procedures as #7, but make your way to the top of the lab, then use your Super Potions to jump up onto the antenna. '''9.'Behind the centerpiece. '10.'Inside the left grass patch near the West Side entrance. '(~) 11.'Behind the center leaderboard. Use the jump potion to go behind a leaderboard then jump on it. Then make your way to the Sharkbyte. '(~)* 12.'On top of the exit. '(~)*@ 13.'Inside the 3rd Room above the East Side Entrance. Use your jump potion to get up there. '(~) 14.'On top of the East/Exit light structure. Use your jump potion to jump onto the Desert(Yellow) Teleporter, then jump onto the hanging light, then jump onto the plant. '15.'Under the staircase. '16.'Near the Curious Statue. '17.'In a hidden wall near the Golden Apple Tree & Rose Field. Go to the aforementioned corner. From there, charge into the wall right below the hill in the corner. '(~) 18.'On top of The Host statue. '(~) 19.'Behind the log in Richy’s corner. Go to the corner where you craft the Jump 1 potion, then jump onto the cliff and go behind the log. '(~) 20.'On top of the middle rose’s stem. Go to the back of the Rose Field, then jump onto the stem of the middle rose. '(~) 21.'Inside a Tree behind the Rose Field. Go behind the rose field, then jump onto that one tree. The Sharkbyte should be in it. '22.'In a hidden wall below the nature scientist. Go behind the hill the nature scientist is on, then charge into that perfectly flat wall. '23.'In a hidden corridor at the corner in the shop. Go to that aforementioned corner, keep walking until you hit the walls, then go down the corridor. '24.'On a branch. Jump on top of the bridge post, then jump onto the branch. '(~) 25.'On top of the cloud. '(~) 26.'On top of the tree at the very corner near the shop. '(~) 27.'On top of the tree near the shop right next to the rock & bridge. '(~) 28.'On top of a tree near the nature scientist. Hug his wall, then jump up onto the 2nd tallest tree on his hill. '29.'Inside Asleum’s grave near the Graveyard Field. '30.'Inside Boo’s Daughter’s Cage. You can’t get in there without first exposing the Egyptian Keeper by doing Keeper Citizen’s “Mana Help” quest and doing the small quests after it. '31.'Behind the stone cactus near the Gem Field. '32.'In the Tropical Field corner. '33.'Inside the cactus in the center area that’s next to the small cactus. Jump onto that small cactus, then onto the big cactus. '(~)* 34.'Behind the shack where you craft the invisibility potion. Go behind the shack, look up, then jump up there. '(~) 35.'On top of a ruin near the shop. '(~) 36.'Inside a tree near the Graveyard Field. Go to the field, then go to the cubic tree near the wall. Jump onto it and go inside it. '37.'On top of a little rock in the lava. '38.'Behind the TigerCaptain Statue. '(~)@ 39.'On top of the dead tree near the Mana Pad. '(~) 40.'On top of the right tower. You must have unlocked the Host Field before getting this. '''(~) 41. On the left wall in the Host Field. You must have unlocked the Host Field before getting this. (~) 42.'Inside a stalactite near the bottom right corner. Jump onto the stalagmite, then jump inside the stalactite using the potion. ['Pet Skin Shop] 43.'In a grass patch. ['Other West Side Areas] (~) 44.'In the top right after the entrance to the Vine Room. ['Hot Air Balloon] (§) ($) 45. Behind the balloon on the beach. (§) ($) 46. Next to the house on the beach. [Temple Room] (~) 47.'On top of the first hanging lamp. '(~) 48.'Inside the tree to the right of the Keeper Servant. '(~) 49.'On top of the Temple. Jump onto the temple, then go to the right/back of the temple until you see the Sharkbyte. ['Other East Side Areas] (#) 50.'In between the lasers. 'Trivia -The Sharkbyte on top of the antenna used to be on top of the hot air balloon, but due to how much difficulty players had in attempting to reach that Sharkbyte, Frinigus moved it to its current location. -The Sharkbyte in between the lasers used to be on the ceiling, but this was moved because the ceiling was too hard to reach. -Kagaros was the first person to find all 50 Sharkbytes, and also surprisingly has 51 due to a bug.